


Kosmo the Match Maker

by Sampai66



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), First Dates, First Meetings, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Meet-Cute, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, klance, klancevday2021, klvalentines, klvday2021, kosmo the great dane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sampai66/pseuds/Sampai66
Summary: My gift for Hoelko (Hoelko_doods on Insta) for the Klance Valentine's Day gift exchange event.  This was such a fun event to participate in!  Happy Valentine's day Hoelko, I'm your Cupid!Meet cute because Kosmo is a nosey doggo.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Kosmo the Match Maker

“Achoo!” Lance sniffles and rummages through his messenger bag for his packet of tissues. Despite the sun shining brightly, the air still has a lingering chill to it. The cold always likes to tickle Lance’s nose.

But thanks to that lingering chill in the air, not many people are in the park, it’s not warm enough for people to enjoy the outside yet. 

Lance loves to be outside though, he prefers warmth over cold but getting outside to just soak up the sun’s rays is a must for him during his workday. It’s nice that the park is only a five-minute walk from his work.

The park also makes a great place for him to practice his photography. He’s lucky to have a job as an apprentice to one of the city’s best photographers, Coran Smythe. Coran is definitely eccentric and very out of this world but anyone with eyes can’t deny that his photos are some of the best in the business. When Lance was offered a paid (yes an actual paying job) with Coran after he finished university, he practically lept into the man’s arms with excitement. Instead, he answered with a polite ‘yes, I’d love to’ and he’s been working with him ever since.

He’s pointing his camera at the duck pond, snapping photos of the birds when a blur of motion passes through his shot, followed by a wet, glistening snout taking up most of his viewfinder.

Lance chuckles and snaps a few pics of the creature’s nose. He lowers his camera and finds himself face to face with the biggest Great Dane he’s ever seen. The dog is eye level with him as he sits straight up on the bench he’s been occupying. The Great Dane is sporting a beautiful shiny black, with a strange deep indigo shine, fur coat, Lance has never seen this color on a dog before. He starts to reach out, wanting to run his fingers along it but he hesitates and lifts his palm instead to the Dane’s nose. The dog sniffs up his palm and almost up to his elbow, tickling him in the process.

“Heh, that tickles,” Lance giggles. The Great Dane must deem him ok because it immediately sits on its haunches and starts to wag its tail. Tongue lolling out and ears perking up.

“Aww well aren’t you just a cutie,” Lance finally runs his hands up and down the dog’s neck and head, giving a few good ear scratches.

A collar jingles and catches Lance’s attention, _Kosmo he/him_ , is engraved in the hexagon-shaped tag along with a name and phone number, _Keith K. 555-xxxx_. 

“Hmm Kosmo,” Kosmo barks at the sound of his name and starts to lick all over Lance’s face. “Hahaha ok ok! Down boy, down.” He struggles to push Kosmo away and finally gets him to calm down. “Where’s your owner, you big sweet boy?”

“Kosmo!”

Both Lance and Kosmo turn their heads in the direction of the shout.

A man is running towards them with a leash in his hand. Kosmo trots towards him and jumps on him once he’s close enough, almost knocking the man down but he catches his footing before he loses his balance.

The man attaches the leash (a rainbow-colored one) to Kosmo’s collar and walks towards Lance.

“You must be Keith,’ Lance states as he rises from the bench. The man furrows his brows in confusion and Lance waves towards Kosmo, “His collar, it has your name on it.”

“O! O-o right!” He coughs and clears his throat, “Yes, yes I’m Keith.” He smiles, dimples forming on each side of his mouth and there’s a slight blush high on his cheeks.

Ooo he’s cute. Lance instantly thinks.

“And you are…?” Keith gestures in Lance’s general direction.

_O! Right! Talking. Communicating. He can do this. Are his eyes violet? You’re getting distracted! My name…_

“I’m Lance!” He practically shouts without meaning to. Wide-eyed and a little embarrassed, he tries again in a quieter tone, “I’m Lance, nice to meet you.”

Keith chuckles, a deep rumble that Lance instantly blushes at. “Well it seems like you’ve already met Kosmo, I’m sorry if this big guy gave you any trouble,” Keith reaches down and scratches Kosmo’s head. “This is our first time at this park, I let him run around down by the lake and he got so excited that he just took off. I was so worried about him when I lost sight of him.”

Kosmo whines a little and pushes into Keith’s hand, a little nudge to reassure him that everything is ok.

Keith looks up and into Lance’s eyes, violet meets bright blue.

“Wow,” they both whisper in unison. Both caught in each other’s gaze and orbits.

They just stare at each other….

A few seconds go by…

Almost a minute of stunned silence as Kosmo bobs his head back and forth between his human and the other, confused as to what is happening.

Kosmo doesn’t like to be left out so he makes his presence known with a loud bark.

This breaks the men out of their spell and both find themselves chuckling at one another.

An alarm starts to beep from Lance’s watch. “Ah, looks like my lunch is up”, so he goes to grab his messenger bag.

He turns to Keith, “Hope I see you around again.”

“Y-ya, me too,” Keith breathlessly answers.

“Bye Kosmo!” Lance sends one last glance towards Keith, then waves and heads out of the park.

It takes Keith a full minute to snap back into reality, visions of bright blue eyes dancing in his thoughts.

He walks all the way home with a dopey smile on his face.

***  
The next day is just like the one before.

Lance goes to the park on his lunch break, sits on his usual bench, eats his lunch, then photographs anything in sight.

Except, there’s one small difference today.

He’s secretly hoping Kosmo gets loose again and finds him so he can see Keith.

Keith, with the gorgeous violet eyes, luscious black hair, and beautiful full lips.

It was only after he made it back to his office that he realized he totally forgot to ask for Keith’s number.  
It was even written on Kosmo’s collar and he didn’t have the foresight to write it down.

Not that he would have remembered to do that while in the presence of said gorgeous man.

Lance sighs and crumples up his sandwich wrapper and is about to toss it into the waste bin when…

_...sniff…sniff...sniff…_

He turns to his right and comes face to face with Kosmo once again.

“Kosmo! Buddy!” He throws his arms around the Great Dane’s neck and pulls him close. 

“I am so glad to see you!” He looks around, “Where’s Keith?”

Kosmo doesn’t deem him with an answer, because of course not, he’s a dog, but he starts to sniff all over the sandwich wrapper.

“Ah, sorry buddy. No more food, I ate it all.” That grabs Kosmo’s attention and he barks in Lance’s face.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t know I’d see you again.” Lance defends himself but Kosmo proceeds to sniff and lick all over Lance’s face.

“Ack, Kosmo! S-stop!” Lance can’t help but laugh.

A shrill whistle rings through the air and Kosmo immediately stops and swings his head to his left.

Keith is jogging towards them with a bright smile on his face. He makes it to the bench Lance is sitting on and attaches the leash to Kosmo’s collar.

“You gotta stop doing that Kos.” He sounds exasperated but there’s an underlying current of giddiness there.

“At least I knew where I could possibly find you.” He turns to Lance, “Hey Lance.”

Lance’s smile is wide as he answers, “Hey Keith.”

He finally tosses his sandwich wrapper in the trash (10 feet away..nice).

“He,” Lance points to Kosmo and the dog cocks his head to the side all innocent looking, “really wanted my sandwich.”

Keith chuckles and sheepishly scratches the back of his neck, “Ya, did you have,” Keith leans in and whisper spells ”p-e-p-p-e-r-o-n-i in there? He goes nuts for that stuff.” They both turn towards Kosmo who in turn is glancing at the two of them, suspiciously squinting at them in case some more pepperoni happens to pop out of thin air. 

The two men look back at each other and burst out laughing, full belly laughs followed by lots of shallow wheezing.

“I-I definitely had pepper-”

“Shush!!” Keith waves his hands in front of Lance’s face.

“Don’t say it!”

“O! Sorry.” Lance clears his throat, “Yes, there was definitely p-e-p-p-e-r-o-n-i in there.”

“Geez Kosmo.” Keith sighs and sinks down to dog level and starts to give him chin rubs. “Your nose is amazing. We were on the other side of the park and you sniffed that out.”

“Or maybe he really wanted to see me again.” Lance bats his eyelashes and strikes an over-exaggerated pose.

Keith’s answering smile is so soft and it makes Lance stumble a bit from the sudden _bang_ his heart just did inside his rib cage.

“I know I did.” Keith confesses and blushes all the way up to the tops of his ears when he realizes what he just said and coughs into his fist, “Mind if I join you?” He gestures to the bench beside them.

“N-no, not at all.” Lance tries not to trip over himself as he plops down on the bench. He pats the space next to him and Keith joins him.

They talk for what seems like hours but really is only half an hour before Lance’s alarm goes off. 

Lance finishes his story (a riveting tale about his niece and nephew) and grabs his things. They are both a little reluctant to leave, hesitating before they say their goodbyes.

“Will you be here tomorrow?” Keith asks.

“Ya! I’m here almost every day when I’m working.” 

“Great.” Keith’s answering smile is blinding.

“Great.” Lance can’t look away and they are both staring at each other without leaving.

Kosmo barks and both men snap out of their moment.

Keith shakes his head and comes to his senses. “I’ll see you tomorrow Lance.” 

“Ya, see you tomorrow Keith.” They both wave and head in different directions.

Lance is leaning back in his office chair, daydreaming of violet eyes when he realizes, once again, he forgot to ask for Keith’s number.

_Dang it!_

***

The following day Lance comes prepared.

He has set 10 alarms in his calendar to remind him to ask Keith for his number.

AND.

He brought treats for Kosmo.

A nice big bone (that will also help clean his teeth) and a baggie full of pepperoni.

It doesn’t take long for Keith and Kosmo to show up.  
Kosmo immediately starts to sniff at Lance’s bag, where all his treats reside.

“Whoa Kosmo, it’s rude to go peeking into someone else’s bag.” Keith tries to pull him away but Lance stops him and pulls out the goodies for Kosmo.

Kosmo starts to go wild for the pepperoni and starts to climb Lance to get to it.

Keith whistles and Kosmo glares at him for making him stop but he’s a good doggo and sits while waiting patiently.

“Heh, sorry Keith”, Lance scratches the back of his neck, “I just wanted to bring him some presents.”

Keith smiles, “No-no it’s ok. He just gets so excited that I don’t want him to hurt you. He’s a gentle giant most of the time but he can be a real klutz when treats are involved.”

“Here, I’ll show you how to feed him.”

Lance beams and nods his head while handing over the pepperoni bag.

Keith teaches Lance how to properly feed Kosmo, by giving commands and then rewards (i.e. pepperoni). 

Eventually, the pepperoni is gone and they leave Kosmo to gnaw on his bone. Keith and Lance end up chatting until Lance’s lunch alarm goes off again. 

“Time for you to go already?” Keith asks, disappointment coloring his tone.

“Ya,” Lance looks away, a little sheepish, “I was wondering if I could have your number?”

Keith’s eyes light up in response and immediately pulls his phone out. They exchange numbers but are still reluctant to leave.

“You beat me to ask for your number but I have another question,” Keith hesitates a little, but he takes a deep breath to help settle his nerves. “I know tomorrow is Saturday and you don’t work...but will you meet me here tomorrow at sunset?”

Lance can only nod enthusiastically and squeak out a small yes in response.

Keith lights up like a Christmas tree, “Great! Then tomorrow at 5, meet right here at the bench.”

He turns to leave and waves goodbye and Lance waves back, a little too stunned to do anything else. 

When Keith has walked into the distance and Lance can’t see him anymore, he pumps his fist into the air and yells a big _whoopieeeeee_ in celebration.

***

Lance couldn’t sleep.

His mind was racing at the thought of his date with Keith.

Excitement.

Giddiness.

Nervousness.

It’s been a while since he’s been on a date, his job keeps him busy, and well, to be honest, no one has really caught his eye.

Until Keith came into his life.

And stars, is he happy he did.

His knee keeps bouncing as he waits for Keith to arrive, the sun is low in the sky but hasn’t quite set yet.

The last rays of sun glisten off the pond not far from where he sits.

A jingle alerts him to something approaching on his right and he turns to see Kosmo bounding his way towards him.

Lance opens his arms wide and Kosmo barrels into him at full force, knocking him back against the bench and slightly pushing the wind out of him.

“It’s nice to see you too buddy,” Lance mumbles from under the mountain of dog smothering him.

He hears a whistle off in the distance but doesn’t see Keith and Kosmo hops off him and sits patiently by his feet, waiting.

There’s a small envelope attached to Kosmo’s collar with Lance’s name written on it.

He plucks it from Kosmo and opens it,” What’s this?”

Inside is a small piece of paper shaped like a heart, colored pink with neatly written script over it.

_Lance,_  
Will you be my Valentine?  
Keith 

He glances up to see Keith is in front of him now, holding a small bouquet of daisies.

“Hey Lance.”

“Hi, Keith,” Lance says breathlessly.

“These are for you.” Keith holds out the flowers and Lance gingerly takes them. 

“Thank you.” He sniffs them and their fresh scent washes over him.

“I’d love to.”

Keith cocks his head in confusion (not unlike Kosmos does when confused). “You’d love to what?”

Lance chuckles, “To be your Valentine.”

“O!” Realization dawns on Keith’s face and color rushes to his cheeks.

He clears his throat, “Will, in that case, care to join me for a picnic?” He holds out his hand and Lance takes it without hesitation.

Keith’s answering smile is so beautiful, outshining anything Lance has ever seen. He wants to take a million photos of it and judging by the flowers Keith gave him, symbols of new beginnings, it looks like he’ll be able to take a million and many more.


End file.
